An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine Teach na Ruicheall railway station
Red Line Purple Line | other = | structure = Underground | platform = 2 island platforms | depth = | levels = 1 | tracks = 4 | parking = no | bicycle = no | baggage_check = no | opened = 1965 | closed = | rebuilt = | electrified = Partially | ADA = Yes | code = TNR | owned = Marquessate of Transport and Infrastructure | zone = | former = | passengers = | pass_year = | pass_percent = | pass_system = | mpassengers = | services = |line=Red|next= }} |line=Purple|next= }} }}An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine Teach na Ruicheall is an underground in the Báiruinteachd na nBhá nan Éirith Ghréine in the city of An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine, the capital of Rockall in the Seafaring Confederation. It serves as the main train connection for the governmental quarters and is proximate to the Teach na Ruicheall and the Marquessates of Rockall. The through station is called at by Stoppers from the Red Line and Purple Line in both directions. Location Teach na Ruicheall is located centrally in the governmental quarters of Rockall and is within 1 mile of the Teach na Ruicheall, Seaside Castle, the Marquessates of State, Foreign Relations, Justice, and Transport and Infrastructure, the Rockallic Federal District Legislative Hall, the High Court and several Viscountcial, Federal, and Confederate agencies. The underground train station is located right underneath the Freeway D4. Services The railway station is called at by Red and Purple Line Stoppers in both directions. Eastbound Red Line trains provide connections with the Eastern Blue Line and the Orange Line, whilst westbound Red Line trains provide connections with the Yellow Line and Eastern Blue Line. Westbound Purple Line trains connect the station to Féichthbhann Ó Dhéase in An Uinnia. Eastbound Purple Line trains terminate at . Red Line Stoppers depart in both directions every 10 minutes at 5, 15, 25, 35, 45 and 55 past the hour clockwisebound from platform 1 and at 9, 19, 29, 39, 49 and 59 past the hour counterclockwisebound from platform 2. Between midnight and 6 a.m. trains leave every half hour: clockwise at 25 and 55 past the hour, and counterclockwise at 23 and 53 past the hour, from the same platforms. Purple Line Stoppers depart in both directions every half hour at 27 and 57 past the hour westbound from platform 3, and 25 and 55 past the hour eastbound from platform 4. During morning rush hour two more trains per hour call at the station westbound as they bring government employees from An Uinnia, with arrivals at 12, 27, 42 and 57 past the hour. During afternoon rush hour, two more trains per hour call westbound to bring back the government employees to An Uinnia, leaving at 10, 25, 40 and 55 past the hour, all from the same platforms. Facilities An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine Léacheannelochián is fulltime manned with a service station located in the pedestrian tunnel between the two island platforms. There are toilets, a Starbucks, and a kiosk. Self-service ticket machines are present, as well as CIP poles. Close to the station, but not on the premises of or belonging to it, can be found numerous restaurants, shops, and supermarkets. There are lifts present for wheelchair users and other disabled people. Public transport connections Bus and BLS Lines A public bus platform is located at both sides of the Freeway D4. Westbound services, including BLS Lines, stop at the southern platform (lettered D), and eastbound services stop at the northern platform (lettered N). This is a request stop. As such, passengers wishing to alight the bus here must push the stop buttons to announce to the bus driver their wish to alight. Those wishing to board the buses must push an electronic button to signal their bus. This turns on a signal along the D4 bus lanes. If no signal for a particular bus line has been turned on and nobody wishes to alight, then the bus will pass by the bus station without stopping. If no signal has been turned on but passengers wish to alight, then the bus stops at the special alightment platform and continues on its journey. If a signal has however been turned on, then the bus stops at the boarding platform. Alightment will take place here as well. Tram lines Both to the east and the north of the station are tram stops. The eastern tram stop is called Stáition na dTeach na Ruicheall Ó hÓirthear with two platforms, and the western tram stop is called Stáition na dTeach na Ruicheall Ó Nuarth, with four platforms. The following tram lines call here: Category:Train station in Rockall Category:Seafaring Confederation